


A Heart's Song

by elladansgirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond has banned anyone from playing music in Imladris and there are some who are not happy about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart's Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IgnobleBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnobleBard/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns everything, I merely enjoy playing in his world.   
> Tittle: A Heart's Song  
> Author: Jade  
> Rating: A mild R   
> Pairing: Elrond/Lindir
> 
> P.S Please excuse any and all mistakes. I ran out of time to get this to my Beta.

Lindir had arrived in Imladris only a few days earlier and Erestor had given the other elf time to get settled in. One of the first things he had noticed was how tired Lindir had looked when he had arrived. He supposed being exiled from one's home would do that to someone. Now however, Lindir appeared well rested and more relaxed and Erestor believe it was the perfect moment to ask for his help. That alone was something out of the ordinary as it was not in Erestor to ask for help. 

“He's done what?” Lindir asked as he stared at Erestor in disbelief. “Surely I must have heard wrong.” 

“I wish that were the case,” Erestor replied before letting out a deep breath. “ Elrond has banned all music from Imladris.” 

The look Lindir had now was almost comical and the way he slightly raised one eyebrow reminded Erestor slightly of the look Elrond had given him a few times. 

“While I am sure this was brought on by the whole situation with Celebrian,” Lindir slowly ran his hand though his hair. “ This just won't do.” 

Lindir has not given details of why he had been exiled, nor did he plan to. However he did not like the idea of living in any place that did not allow music, to him that was a fate worse than being exiled. 

“ I have tried talking to him many times about this,” Erestor told him. “ he merely shakes his head and refuses to listen to reason.” 

Lindir nodded in understanding then as he turned his head and glanced over at his packs, still unpacked from his journey to Imladris, he couldn't help but grin. He had an idea 

“Leave this to me,” he told Erestor suddenly. “ I know what to do.” 

Before Erestor could ask him what he had planned, Lindir had already grabbed one of his packs and had rushed out of the room. Erestor could only hope that this wouldn't land the other elf in trouble, or himself for that matter.

 

* * * 

Elrond was very well aware of how quiet things felt in Imladris. He knew how those who lived in the realm were missing the sound of the music they would often hear being played. At times, he miss the sounds as well. He just could not bring himself to reverse the ban. Celebrian had often been the one in charge of the music. She choose which musicians would play at any of the festivals and even who would play during the evening meal. Having anyone else in charge of this just did not feel right to him.

As he continued on his evening walk, Elrond would stop occasionally and speak with other elves. Some were living in Imladris and others were merely visiting. He had been told from Erestor that there had been a few new arrivals though he had yet to greet them. He made the decision to do that first thing tomorrow. 

He was lost in his own thoughts as he continued along the path that he almost had not heard the sound of music. He stopped suddenly when he realized what it was that he was hearing. For a few short minutes, Elrond did not move and stood still as he listened. The soft notes of what he believed was a flute were almost hypnotic. He closed his eyes as he felt the music start to relax him. Then he caught himself and turned quickly to head towards where he felt the sound was coming from. How dare someone disobey his rule. 

“My lord?” Lindir looked up from the book he was reading “ is something wrong? “ he asked “ you look somewhat...” 

“I heard music being played,” Elrond replied, glancing around “ I could have sworn it came from this direction.” 

“ I assure you, I heard no music being played,” Lindir replied casually. “I find it peaceful here and thought it was a good place to enjoy some reading.” 

“Erestor would agree with you,” Elrond replied, finally offering the other elf a more friendly smile. 

“ Well, I hear he is a wise elf.” Lindir smiled in return. “I am Lindir.” he said, seeing the question in Elrond's eyes. 

“Right, “ Elrond replied, “ Erestor had told me you had arrived. I apologize for not meeting you sooner.” 

“It is quite alright.” Lindir assured him. “I can imagine how busy you are while running an entire realm.” 

Elrond merely nodded in reply and let out a deep breath. He looked around briefly but saw no one else in the area. He also did not fail to notice that he could no longer hear the music though he was not sure when it had stopped. 

When Lindir offered him a seat, Elrond didn't even think twice about accepting. For the last little while he had been keeping to himself. He wasn't sure why he felt this relaxed with Lindir or why he seemed to easy to talk to. 

“I was told that Imladris has a more private garden as well as this one,” Lindir commented. They were now slowly making their way back to the manor as they continued to talk. 

“ There is,” Elrond confirmed “It was Celebrian's private garden” he continued. “She was often tending to it and even spent hours there reading to our children when they were younger.” 

“It sounds like a wonderful place to enjoy some peace and quiet.” Lindir pointed out 

“ I have not been there since...” Elrond shook his head as he let out a deep breath. “ It has been a while.” 

As they reached the top of the stairs, Lindir turned to face Elrond slowly. He placed his hand on Elrond's arm gently then smiled as he tilted his head slightly 

“And what would she say to that if she knew you had not returned there?” He questioned. “Not all memories have to be painful ones, my lord.” he added. Offering another friendly smile, Lindir turned and walked away without saying another word, leaving Elrond to think about what he had said. 

He could feel that Elrond was watching him as he walked away and it took a lot of will power not to turn back and look. Once he was inside and had turned down on of the halls that lead to his room, Lindir chuckled lightly to himself. As he entered his room, Lindir slid the pack off his shoulder and placed it gently on the dresser. He would leave his flute in his pack for when he needed it again the next time he returned to the gardens. 

* * * * 

“You mentioned Celebrian?” Erestor asked, blinking slowly. “and he said nothing?” 

Lindir chuckled lightly and nodded. Erestor had shown up at his door a short while after Lindir had returned to his rooms. It was obvious that Elrond had mentioned their encounter and Erestor had come looking for more details. 

“He usually won't even let others mention her name.” Erestor continued. 

“Well music does have a way of relaxing us,” Lindir commented and gave a light shrug of his shoulders. 

“Especially when you play.” Erestor grinned “I swear you use magic at times.” 

“Perhaps I just know what needs to be heard.” Lindir replied, chuckling at the way Erestor had arched an eyebrow slightly. 

“Whatever it is you do, “ Erestor said “ it seems to be working. He was more relaxed than I had seen him in a while.” 

“Good,” Lindir replied “ though I still feel there is more that needs to be done but it is at least a step in the right direction.” 

 

The two elves sat in Lindir's sitting room and discussed things further. It was later but Erestor did have some food sent for and between them, they finished off a bottle of Elrond's best wine. 

“He won't miss one bottle,” Erestor grinned as he poured the last of it into their glasses “ Or he will just assume that the twin's took it again.” 

Lindir had just taken a small sip when Erestor made his comment and chocked on the cool liquid as he started laughing. 

“And I for one am not going to correct him,” Erestor said, sipping his own drinks. “They have played too many pranks on me as they grew up, they owe me this.” 

It was well into the early morning hours when Erestor had left Lindir's room. Their plan was now all mapped out and both felt that they were truly acting in Elrond's best interest, as well as Imladris. As tempted as he was to begin right that moment. He decided getting some well earn rest was a better idea. The plan could wait one more night. 

With Erestor's help, Lindir had met with Elrond and many occasions the next day, t he first being just after having their morning meal. 

“ I trust you have settled in nicely?' Elrond asked when he has seen Lindir 

“ I am, thank you,” Lindir smiled at him. “Erestor has been a big help when he can spare the time.” 

“He is good at what he does.” Elrond nodded in reply. 

After a short conversation, both elves had gone their own way. Lindir knew where to find Elrond just before lunch and made his way there, greeting him casually as they crossed paths. He could feel Elrond watching him as he walked passed and unlike the night before, this time Lindir did turn to look back. He gave Elrond a charming smile and bowed his head slightly before he turned and continued walking. 

“Just wait until tonight, my lord” Lindir whispered to himself. “I will really have your attention then.” 

* * * * 

It was still early when Elrond decided to retire for the night. He had taken his evening walk though the gardens as usual. He found himself looking for Lindir and had almost expected to see him as they had been running into each other all day. Elrond found himself a little disappointed when Lindir had not been sitting on the bench reading again this evening. 

“Perhaps tomorrow,” he said to himself as he had began to settle into his bed. It wasn't long after when he heard the sound of music again. This time it was from outside his balcony doors. It was no flute being played this time. This time it was a harp. He knew that sound anywhere as Celebrian would often play one. 

As he had with the flute, Elrond began to relax only now, the sound of the harp seem to move through him with soft gentle touches. He closed his eyes for a short while and allowed himself to enjoy how it felt and how the music sounded as it echoed around him. It was a feeling he never thought he would feel again.

He listened for a while then slowly made his way onto his balcony. The music seem to stop as soon as he had opened the doors. He walked from one side of his balcony to the next, looking at other balcony's close to his but there was no one and everything was quiet, not a single note was being played. Elrond was not sure what it was that had him more frustrated. The fact that some one was playing music or the fact that he had no idea who it was. 

He waited a few minutes before going inside him room hoping that whoever had been playing a harp would come back out. He had no such luck and after a while, Elrond returned inside and once again tried to settle into his bed for the night. However, sleep did not come easy for him and when his thoughts were not on the music he heard, they seem to turn to Lindir. There was just something about the other elf that intrigued him. Perhaps it was something to do with how relaxed Elrond felt around him. It was a feeling he had not felt in a long time. Once he managed to clear his mind of everything, Elrond drifted into a light sleep. 

 

When morning came, Elrond stirred slowly. He was laying on his side facing his balcony doors and he realized he was listening to music once more. He couldn't even say when it had began or why he was not even attempting to go out and find out where it was coming from. For now he merely wanted to listen and to have it continue. It was a soft soothing melody that was being played and he found himself enjoying it. 

During the morning meal, Elrond had the feeling that someone was watching him. At first he assumed it was Erestor, a habit his advisor often had when something bothered him. Yet, as he looked over, Erestor was engaged in conversation with either Glorfindel or one of the younger apprentices. After a short while, Elrond glanced over and his eyes met with Lindir's. The other elf merely smiled and bowed his head slightly as a silent greeting. Elrond returned the greeting as well and then turned back to his own meal. When the same feeling of being watched returned, Elrond once again looked over and Lindir once again smiled at him. 

“Have you walked through the private garden's yet?” Lindir's voice suddenly pulled Elrond from his thoughts. He glanced around and noticed that they were the only ones left in the dining hall. 

“Not yet,” Elrond shook his head. “ I have been meaning to.” 

Lindir arched an eyebrow slightly, making Elrond wonder if the younger elf believed him or not. It was hard to tell since Lindir almost seem to give him a charming smile at the same time. 

“Well then,” Lindir said “why not go now?” he asked “ and perhaps you wouldn't mind a little company.” 

Elrond wasn't sure what made him agree and before he knew it, they were already walking through the private Gardens. It was obvious that someone was tending to all the flowers and Elrond was grateful to whoever had thought of it, he sure hadn't.

For a while, the two walked together in silence. Elrond glanced over at Lindir every once in a while and was relived that the the other else looked relaxed and content. It was then that he realized that he too was feeling the same way. He was not sure when it had happened and he was sure that Lindir had something to do with it. Once again the other elf had Elrond feeling intrigued. 

“I would ask you what your thoughts are but I get the feeling you would not tell me.” Lindir broke the silence between them. 

“You might be surprised,” Elrond replied. He followed Lindir to a stone bench where both of them could sit for a while. “To be honest,” Elrond continued “ they were about you. I have been trying to figure out why you, out of all the elves in this realm, are so intriguing to me.” 

Lindir leaned back slightly against the bench and turned his head towards Elrond, giving him his best charming smile then tilted his head just slightly 

“Perhaps it is merely my charming personality,” Lindir replied casually. He grinned when he heard Elrond chuckle gently. 

“While I am sure that is part of it,” Elrond told him. “ I feel there is more.” 

Lindir leaned in even closer and as he placed his hand over one of Elrond's. He tilted his head just a little so he could see Elrond's reaction. 

“Is more such a bad thing, my Lord?” he asked, almost whispering into Elrond's ear. He saw the way Elrond had closed his eyes and was close enough to feel the way he had shivered slightly. “I do not believe it is,” 

Even with his eyes close, he could tell how close Lindir was. He had felt the touch against his hand and even after that, when Lindir's fingers hand locked with his own, Elrond did not pull his hand away. The gentle touch against his face had startled him but he found himself leaning into it. 

“Lindir?” Elrond spoke quietly, hoping not end the moment between them. 

“Yes, my Lord?” Lindir replied gently. 

Even the way Lindir replied had made Elrond shiver. He let out a deep breath now as he held Lindir's hand even tighter.

“More...” 

The instant Elrond had spoken that one word, Lindir had closed what distance was left between them. Elrond wasn't sure who had moaned into the kiss or if it had been both of them. When it had ended, both were breathing deeply and Elrond's eyes were still closed. 

“Elrond, I... “ Lindir started to speak. 

This time Elrond cut him off. He had reached into Lindir's hair with one hand and pulled him closer, kissing him again. It was Lindir that shivered this time and Elrond had felt it. It wasn't their last kiss either and each one seemed to become more passionate than the last. 

It was some time later when both elves made their way back to the manor. Lindir was more than pleased when Elrond was still holding his hand, their fingers locked together. It stayed that way until they had reached the doors to the manor. 

“There are something I do need to do.” Elrond said quietly “Though when I am done...” 

“Come and find me,” Lindir finished for him. “ I assure you, you will know where to find me.” he added. 

Lindir had been about to walk away when Elrond had gripped his hand tighter and pulled him back. He heard Elrond chuckle lightly when Lindir had landed right up against him. 

“ But first..” Elrond grinned. He tilted Lindir's head up as he lowered his own and kissed the other elf deeply. He moaned into the kiss when he felt Lindir gripped the front of his robes. It was the reaction Elrond had been hoping for. 

“ I will find you,” Elrond whispered when t he kiss ended. He back away from Lindir slowly then had turned and walked towards his office. 

“ Yes you will,” Lindir whispered, mostly to himself as Elrond was too far to have heard him. “ I will make sure of it.” 

~ ~ ~

Elrond had sat through a few meetings that afternoon but his mind had been on Lindir the entire time. While he was sure that Erestor may have noticed, it did not appear that anyone else had. For that he was grateful. Erestor would have questions for him but he would deal with that later or, if he was really lucky, it would only have to be dealt with another day. 

It was just before the evening meal when Elrond's final meeting that day was over. He had just enough time to change and make his way to the dining hall. As he made his way there, he could hear music being played. He stopped in one of the corridors and listened. It was coming from the opposite way he had been heading in. He turned and followed it, stopping in front of one of the guest rooms. He listened for a little while longer then, without warning, he entered the room. 

“ It was you?” Elrond said as he saw Lindir sitting across the room and playing a harp. “The other night when I heard this..” he pointed to he harp. 

“ It was, “ Lindir nodded as he continued to play “ and the time in the garden when you heard me playing my flute.” 

“You know what my rule...” 

“Close your eyes,” Lindir commented, cutting him off. He glanced over briefly and let out a small breath when he saw Elrond watching him. “ Please,” he asked gently “ Let me show you something.” 

Elrond watched him for a few seconds longer then finally nodded in reply. He let out a deep breath then slowly closed his eyes as Lindir had asked him to. 

“ Good,” Lindir said softly “ now listen.” 

Elrond had been about to reply when Lindir started playing once more. It was a different melody this time but it was just as relaxing to Elrond as the others had been. 

“Now tell me what you feel,” Lindir's voice had softly reached Elrond's ears. 

“Relaxed,” Elrond replied, keeping his eyes closed. It was more than that though. The more he listened the more he seem to feel the music move through him, around him. 

“ Anything else?” Lindir questioned as he continued to play. 

“Warm,” Elrond said, listening to the sounds as they echoed around them. “Safe.” 

It was then that Lindir used both hands to cover the strings of his harp and bringing the music to a quick end.. He had been watching Elrond as he did this and saw the the way that the Elf-lord had arched an eyebrow slightly 

“Now tell me.” Lindir challenged “ what's changed?” 

Elrond could only stand there quietly for a short while. He couldn't seem to look away from Lindir, not that he really wanted to. He shivered slightly as he let out a deep breath. 

“Everything.” he replied finally. “ The warmth is gone,” he added “it feels empty,” 

“Like something is missing?” Lindir questioned. “Like it's more quiet than it should be, perhaps you can feel the tension building?” 

Elrond could only nod in agreement with what Lindir had been saying. He watched as Lindir put aside the harp then went to join him, sitting next to him on the seat. 

“That's how Imladris has felt since you have banned music.” Lindir told him “I understand why, even if I don't agree with it and everyone else feels the same, I am sure.” he continued. “I've seen the way you react to hearing me play, You miss it, not just the sounds but how the music made you feel. You are not the only one, Elrond.” 

Knowing he was right, Elrond leaned back on the seat and closed his eyes. He ran both hands through his own hair slowly before he turned his head to look at Lindir. 

“ Before Celebrian sailed, “ he started. “ She told me two things. That I should not let my grief overwhelm me.” he continued “ and to let my heart follow the music.” 

“And you did follow it.” Lindir pointed out “ and where did it lead you?” 

“To you,” Elrond replied, giving Lindir a small smile before he leaned in and kissed him. 

“And is that where you want to be?” Lindir asked when the kiss ended. He was merely asking as he wanted Elrond to be Sure. Lindir knew how he felt about Elrond, he'd felt it from the moment he had first arrived in Imladris and had seen Elrond. 

'“Yes,” Elrond replied, his eyes meeting with Lindir's “I am stubborn, I know this but I know I cannot fight this, nor do I wish to.” he said. “I do want this and I want..” 

“More,” Lindir smiled as he finished the sentence for Elrond

“Yes,” Elrond chuckled “much more.” 

This time, it was much more than just a kiss. Elrond could feel the passion moving through him and judging by the way Lindir had pressed against him, they were both feeling it. 

“We will be late for the evening meal,” Lindir said, breathing deeply as the last kiss had left him breathless. 

“ We will,” Elrond agreed. “ and if I have my way, we may miss the morning meal as well.” 

Lindir felt the sudden rush of desire move though him and whimpered softly. It was his turn to close his eyes and relaxed as he felt Elrond kissing along his neck. Both elves shivered against each other as they could each feel their bodies reacting to each other. 

It was Lindir who stood up first, keeping Elrond's hand in his as he guided the elf-lord up to his feet. He reached up and ran on hand through Elrond's long hair as he pressed against him and kissed him deeply. When the kiss ended, he turned slowly and headed into the bedroom, leading Elrond there slowly. 

As they reached the bed, Lindir hesitated, not because he wasn't sure of what he wanted. He was. He merely wanted to enjoy every single second and as he turned to face Elrond, he looked him over slowly then reached over to help Elrond out of his clothing. He shivered Elrond had done the same for him. 

He allowed himself to be pulled closer to Elrond and hissed as he could feel his skin against Elrond's. As he looked up, their eyes locked and Lindir knew this was exactly where they needed to be. With each other. 

“Now we make our own music,” Lindir whispered. 

Elrond's reply was a deep passionate kiss as he lowered Lindir to the bed slowly. He would show him exactly how much he agreed with that comment. 

~ * ~ * ~ * 

Years later, Elrond was woken up to t he sound of soft music being played. As he opened his eyes, he slowly turned onto his side to watch and listen to Lindir playing the harp. Their balcony doors were open and the sound was echoing softly out onto the balcony. 

“I do love waking up to hearing you play,” Elrond said softly “ however I do prefer to wake up with you beside me.” 

“And here I thought you preferred having me wake you up in a certain way.” Lindir chuckled 

“ Well there is that too.” Elrond agreed. He slowly moved onto his back and folded his arms up behind his head. He smiled when Lindir changed the melody and could feel the warmth moving through him and he closed his eyes slowly. 

He almost asked Lindir to keep playing when the music had stopped but merely smiled when he felt his lover join him in bed. He enjoyed the feel of Lindir resting against him and moaned softly when he felt the light kisses against his chest. 

“I think we should miss the morning meal,” Lindir said softly “I have a need for something...” 

“More..” Elrond continued for him. He rolled them so that Lindir was beneath him. Sliding one hand along Lindir's arm, Elrond slid his hand into Lindir's and locked their fingers together. 

“ And I have every intention of giving it to you. Now, and always.” 

~ ~

The end.


End file.
